Chocolate Bars and Sakura Drops
by Bishimimou
Summary: [ONESHOT] KonoxSetsu. This is really just an idea I struck up one day, tell me if you like it, please, I may write more if people like the idea.


Chocolate Bars and Sakura Drops 

It was a normal day on Mahora campus, if you could call any day that _there_. Celebrations were going on everywhere to congratulate the new graduates. Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki, however, felt as though some peace and quiet was in order for them. Ever since the graduate exams began they'd not really been able to see each other as often as they wanted to, and generally when they were able to hang out they went with their usual group of friends.

Another thing about not getting to see each other more often was because of the headmaster: Konoka's grandfather. He did not approve of their relationship because he wanted an heir to the family's vast magic and political power. Konoka, however, could care less… Over the last few years ever since after the Mahora fest in their 3rd year of junior high she and Setsuna had gotten closer, so close in fact that they had become an item.

As they went through high school Setsuna became more confident in her ability to show affection for the one person she'd ever love and in turn Konoka became more busy with Omi-ai's and school work… anything to get her away from her new found girl friend.

"Gramps is SOOO annoying recently, Secchan! He won't let me get within ten yards of you normally…" Konoka said laying down a blanket over some grass in a secluded portion of the woods that you'd need a bird's eye view to find… unless, of course, you were Setsuna, or Kaede Nagase, or had ninja abilities like her…

"Ah, I know, I was surprised when you came by today and asked me to go out with you." Setsuna said as she held the picnic basket for her brown haired companion and watched her smooth out the blanket. "It's because he's bogged down by stuff from other teachers and he can't keep track of me… by the way, do you like my new dress, Secchan?" Konoka asked when noticing Setsuna was watching her intently.

"Ah—you caught me! Yes, it's very nice… the blue really complements your hair and eye color and it really shows off your figure…" Setsuna said looking her girlfriend up and down again to take in the beauty before her. The dress in question was long, about down to the ankles, but a little higher. It was a light blue with dark blue speckles around near the bottom of it fading it to a dark blue. The neck of the dress was low cut, but not low enough to show off anything. And it was sleeveless so it showed off Konoka's arms as well and it, indeed showed off her figure quite nicely.

Setsuna went to set out the stuff they were going to eat and Konoka took the time to admire Setsuna as well. Her hair had grown quite a bit since their third year in junior high and she no longer wore it to the side. Now she wore it in a loose ponytail and trailing down to her mid back. Today Setsuna's ensemble consisted of a sleeveless red shirt with a larger white button down shirt over, it unbuttoned. She also wore slightly baggy, worn jeans and some old looking converse.

"Well are you ready to eat?" Setsuna said patting the blanket beside her, which was an area of more shade than hers. "Yeah! But you gotta scoot!" Konoka said pushing Setsuna over into the more shaded area. "Konoka!" the flustered samurai woman said setting herself up. "Silly Secchan I need a tan anyway!" Konoka said while pushing some of her stray chocolate colored hair behind her ear so the wind wouldn't blow it in her face, and they commenced eating their finely prepared food.

Later after the girls had finished eating they laid back and looked at the sky. Setsuna wrapped her arm around Konoka's shoulders and Konoka draped her arm across Setsuna's stomach and they snuggled together to watch the clouds.

After a minute or so Konoka let out a large sigh of a sort. "What?" Setsuna said to her, now, shorter friend. "Cherry blossoms…" Konoka said as she snuggled closer to her taller friend. "What?" Setsuna said again though laughing a bit this time. "You, you smell like cherry blossoms… why is that?" Konoka said giggling. Setsuna smiled, not knowing weather it was because of the innocent, curious question or because of Konoka's giggle.

"I don't know… I never really noticed I smell like sakura…" Setsuna said then she tried to smell herself and this caused Konoka to start giggling and the samurai flushed. "Well you do!" Konoka said hugging her girlfriend tighter. "Well you know you smell like chocolate?" Setsuna said. "I hope so! I use enough cocoa butter scented stuff… I love the way chocolate smells so I love how I smell!" Konoka said with a million dollar grin.

"Well I guess we should be getting back… Your grandfather will be looking for you soon… and we don't want another confrontation." Setsuna said despite how much she wanted to stay holding her recently dubbed girlfriend like that. "I guess you're right… I don't want you in trouble for my sake." Konoka said shifting to a setting position. Setsuna looked on into her girlfriend's eyes as the sun drifted behind her giving her a heavenly glow.

Setsuna sat in mere awe at how angelic her companion looked in that glow and before she knew it she'd drifted closer to her. Closer and closer, inch-by-inch they both moved as though magnetically attracted to each other and their eyes drifted closed. As they closed in they captured each other's lips in a sensational meeting.

To Setsuna the kiss they shared lasted for an eternity, but in reality they were only met for a few seconds. She loved the way her heart beat faster, her breathing slowed to a stop and the butterfly's that formed in her stomach when she was like this with Konoka. She could always feel that damn blush stinging her face when they were like this, but she no longer cared.

As the kiss broke Konoka let out a satisfied sigh and stood up using her raven-haired girlfriend's shoulder for leverage. "Well…" she began "I suppose you're right, let's get going…" Konoka said to her partner's dismay, even if it was her original idea, after that sweet moment between them she didn't want to have to leave her. "Right…" Setsuna said slightly disappointed then took Konoka's extended hand to stand up, and they commenced to picking up their picnic things.

When Konoka and Setsuna arrived back to the area where the school was they stopped by Konoka's room to put away their lunch scenery and to say 'hello' to Negi. It was still Setsuna's job to watch over Konoka no matter how far away Konoemon wanted them to be separated. So she escorted her girl friend to the party that Ayaka and Kazumi had decided to throw that night. Luckily Konoka's grandfather knew they were going to be there so they couldn't run into "confrontation".

'_Or at least I thought there wouldn't be…_' Setsuna thought when she and Konoka walked through the door to the auditorium the party was being held. Catcalls rang out as well as some whoops and whistles and a camera flash blinded Setsuna for a minute. "You guys are late! What could you've been doing?" Kazumi said suggestively, nudging Setsuna in the side.

"We were eating a lunch, thank you very much!" Konoka said with a huff in her voice. She thought the poking fun at Setsuna was fun sometimes, but Kazumi always pushed it. Konoka had never really said anything because she didn't want to revile her feelings toward her raven-haired knight until Setsuna had done so. But now she was starting to get fed up with the red haired paparazzo's snappy, suggestive comments about what they could be '_doing_' during their time alone.

Kazumi stopped her laughing, very surprised that Konoka had spoken up. Konoka crossed her arms until Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Kono-chan, it doesn't bother me anymore, because _no one _would ever know what we do _alone_" Setsuna said wrapping her arms around the shorter girl and grinned slyly. This actually made _Konoka_ blush a light tinge, and the others whistled and whooped once again.

A little later during some karaoke event the door to the auditorium burst open halting the fun. '_**Great, just what I need**_.' Konoka thought upon viewing the sight of her grandfather's figure. "Konoka, there you are!" he said, making his way through the sea of the 31 class 3-A girls. And luckily for Setsuna she'd gone off to get Konoka something to drink about the time Konoemon disrupted the fun.

"Grampa! How are you?" Konoka said with false cheer, annoyed that her time with Setsuna was probably about to be cut short. "Eeichi-kun, this is her, here." The old man said ushering a younger man, about 22 years of age, towards the brown haired beauty. "H-hello there, Konoe-san." Eeichi said bowing while scratching his head; a heavy blush flushed his cheeks.

'_**Eeichi? What kind of people is gramps down to on his list of "suitors"?**_' Konoka thought while forcing a smile at the young man. "Eeichi-kun, was it? I'm sorry but why are you here?" Konoka asked when the older man stood back up from his bow. "Uhmm… Konoe-sama asked me here… for an Omi-ai." The man said looking slightly confused as to why she was asking such a question.

Waves of murmurs were set ablaze upon the word "Omi-ai". Only a handful of girls there knew why she'd been asked for an Omi-ai. Konoka smiled lightly, turned and looked through the crowd to find the girl she was looking for standing stiff at the drink table, pale of all life upon catching the eyes of the Konoe heir. After finding her target Konoka quickly turned back to face the young man again.

"I'm sorry Eeichi, I'm already taken. I don't know what gramps has told you, but—" Konoka smiled at the man's face and turned again, ran over to the pale samurai girl, grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the dumbfounded man. "She and I are an item… so I don't know how that's going to happen… I'm not unfaithful…" Konoka said with a smile.

"A-an _**ITEM**_?!" he echoed in disbelief. Konoka nodded and leaned up to capture Setsuna's lips in a brief kiss to prove it to him. Setsuna, thankfully, caught on to Konoka's little excuse to get out of another Omi-ai, and returned her girl friend's brief kiss with one of her own, and wrapped her arms protectively around her. _Eeichi's _mouth dropped in awe at the show of affection between the two girls as the rest of the class started to cheer, most of them never being privileged to see the "kind" Setsuna.

The old man clearly got angry at that moment, but tried to brush off Konoka's little "_show_" for something far less than what it was, or seemed to be. "Eeichi-kun! I'm so sorry, you see, my granddaughter is at that _rebellious_ age. She just doesn't want to think about marrying at the moment, so she's just staging a show!" The elder said trying his hardest to convince the young man to stay.

"Oh, it's not an act gramps, you know that! You try your hardest to keep us away from each other every waking moment with Omi-ai's and other things, but you know school's over now, and I'm a legal adult. I can marry whom ever I want and I've always had the choice to _date_ who ever I wanted. I've just always waited for Secchan to tell me her true feelings before I pushed mine upon her."

Konoka said making the young man's jaw drop even more. "Your feelings among _**other things**_" Asakura chimed in her part, for once to Konoka's pleasure, thus erupting a round of applause and laughter from the other girls with concurring statements. The young man flushed a deep scarlet as dirty thoughts started to flood his mind. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to intrude." He said as he walked out the auditorium door shaking his head trying to shake his mind free of lingering images.

"Konoka Konoe!" The old man said in a stern voice. "Just you wait until your father hears of what you've done!" he finished. "What's he going to do, _ground _me? And plus, I don't think he'll mind that I'm more independent, instead of a puppet for you both to control." Konoka said crossing her arms in anger, and turned to look at Setsuna who'd let go of her. "Well," she started to the class. "The party isn't over yet, is it?" she said with a bright genuine smile at the lot of them. This caused another eruption of shouts, which resulted in the leave of Konoemon Konoe from the girl's celebration.

**Disclaimer**: This is just a short idea… I don't know if I want to continue it if no one likes it. Please R&R so I can decide to write more or not.


End file.
